En los ojos de Remus
by LadyRockerCat
Summary: Serie de drabbles que relatan lo especial que es Sirius, visto desde la perspectiva de Remus.
1. Prólogo

Antes de comenzar:

· Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

· Una advertencia: Esta serie de viñetas podrían, en un futuro, contener slash. Sutil, breve, pero slash al fin y al cabo. De todas maneras habrá un aviso en cada capítulo si corresponde.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********

**Prólogo**

A veces Remus no lo entiende ¿por qué es tan desesperante?. Sirius cruza el Gran Comedor rumbo a la salida con ese andar lleno de confianza, pasos largos y decididos, con la corbata suelta y no uno, sino los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, destacando la línea del cuello, sonriendo ampliamente. Antes de salir y como "un regalo a sus admiradoras" gira con elegancia Black, inclina la cabeza en un estudiado gesto, y le dirige una mirada de medio lado al grupo más cercano de alumnas que lo miran con adoración, finalmente y les guiña el ojo en momento exacto, provocando una oleada de risitas tontas provenientes de la chicas. Remus podría apostar que mentalmente cuenta hasta cinco ejecutando una especie de coreografía que ha ensayado frente al espejo. Una performance perfecta.

Remus lo observa, y no, no lo entiende, Sirius con esa actitud idiota de "Soy un galán", "Soy hermoso" y "Soy el dueño del mundo... no, del UNIVERSO". ¿Qué tiene de atractivo?, ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso?. Es ridículo como todas las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies, y suspiran, y coquetean cuando pasa... Dan ganas de tomarlas por los hombros, sacudirlas y decir: "¡¿Qué no lo ven?!" "Eso no es lo mejor de Sirius!" "Es más, ese no es Sirius!" ...bueno, tal vez si, una parte, esa parte ególatra y auto-referente, hasta caer un poco en lo teatral. Pero hay más, muuucho más.

Sirius es maravilloso hasta un limite que es incapaz de atraparlo en palabras, pero no es ese. Nadie conoce al Sirius verdadero (nadie excepto sus amigos, claro) ...Y, en opinión de Remus, no saben de lo que se pierden.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********

**Bienvenidas/os... **

**Gracias por leer**


	2. I

Antes de comenzar:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********

**I**

No hay cómo Sirius levantándose medio dormido en las mañanas, despeinado, aún con los ojos cerrados por el sueño, descalzo, con su pantalón de pijama a rayas y un calcetín medio salido y un poco torcido, bostezando como un troll y rascándose la nuca rumbo al baño...

-Buenos días- le dice Remus suavemente desde su cama, ya vestido y terminando de ordenar su mochila.

-Mbunnos díss Muns - contesta con la voz desafinada y dormida. Sirius se detiene y lo mira, por un momento disipa la bruma que es intentar despertase temprano y le dedica una sonrisa radiante (no estudiada, no perfecta) amplia y sincera, absolutamente encantadora, y la remata con otro bostezo exagerado acompañado de un estiramiento de brazos bastante perruno antes de meterse al baño.

Y Remus siente que se ilumina el día.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********


	3. II

Antes de comenzar:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********

**II**

Otro momento que, según Remus, es fascinante es cuando Sirius pierde en el Snap Explosivo, lo que relativamente frecuente ya que por alguna misteriosa razón es bastante malo. Frunce el ceño, arruga los labios en un puchero, pero sólo por un momento, luego lo deja ir... y eso es lo que hace de ese momento algo especial.

No hay planes de venganza o rabietas de 'hiciste trampa', no. No es lo suficientemente importante como para provocar cambios de humor posteriores (vamos, no se acaba el mundo, no es como perder un partido de quidditch).

Sirius ha perdido... y no importa.

Remus sabe que por sobre todas las cosas que Sirius puede decir en contra de su familia y sus valores. El hecho de que pueda ser 'un perdedor', que él mismo se lo permita, dice mucho más sobre cuán lejos se encuentra de los Black que las frases sarcásticas o los hechizos de mocomurciélagos lanzados en los pasillos a sus parientes Slytherins.

Sirius perdiendo, en medio de una pequeña explosión y con la cara manchada de hollín: Una pequeña y rara joya.

**^·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^**·.·^**·.·^****·.·^****·.·^********


	4. III

Antes de comenzar:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de Harry Potter que nació en la mente de JK Rowling. Escribo estas lineas para atrapar este momento y sólo por diversión, no espero nada a cambio ...Aunque un review o un fav siempre serán bien recibidos.

Hay una intención de slash, suave, casi transparente... pero estas advertida/o. Si no te gusta pincha el botón atrás y todos amigos

Este capítulo me ha salido más largo que lo que pretendía, espero que les agrade.

**^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^**

**III**

Sirius y la hora del postre: Una bestia. Es el momento del día en el que Sirius-El-Elegante se va al carajo. La etiqueta británica, la pureza de sangre, ¡los genes!: ¡A LA BASURA! La institutriz rusa se revolcaría en su tumba, si estuviese muerta, pero no lo está. Aunque probablemente moriría de espanto si lo viera tragar de ese modo, "mejor así" pensaría Sirius alzando los hombros, y seguiría comiendo con los modales de un guacamayo azul educado en París.

James lo molesta por esa debilidad infantil, y Sirius se justifica diciendo que en casa siempre había postre pero no podía comer, siempre estaba castigado... o estaba, bueno... castigado. El postre era algo que se ganaba en La Casa de los Black y Sirius casi nunca lo merecía.

Así que teniendo dulces a disposición los saborea con ganas y en cantidades industriales. No le hace asco a nada:

Helado, galletas, bollitos y panqueques.

Tartas volteadas, jaleas con fruta.

Cupcakes, bombones, alfajores y churros.

Si tiene crema encima: bien.  
>Si tiene chocolate en hojuelas: aún mejor.<br>Si tiene todo eso y más: es perfecto!

Sirius come como si no hubiera mañana, sin temor a engordar y sin intención de postergar algo de placer. No hay disfrute pausado o deguste de cada sabor. Él lo quiere todo y lo toma todo. Cucharea, lame, muerde y limpia sus dedos con la lengua. Peter le dice que si quiere lamer el plato no lo van a detener, y le ofrece el suyo. Sirius lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y en vez de eso saca otra porción desde las bandejas.

Remus no dice palabra alguna.

Sirius come y las masas ceden, las mermeladas desbordan, las coberturas se quiebran y el jugo escurre. ¡Y por Merlín Santo! es lo más sexy que Remus ha visto en la vida, aunque con trece años hay que reconocer que no ha visto mucho y no sabe, o no alcanza a dimensionar lo sexy que es Sirius depredando un bizcocho (o los alcances que esto puede tener). Pero le queda claro que es algo provocador.

Sirius come. Remus mira. Y lo que ve lo deja sin aliento. No puede dejar de mirarlo, no es un espectáculo bello... pero no, no puede dejar de verlo.

Hoy, Remus lo observa engullir sin piedad el cuarto trozo de pastel de calabaza.

-¿Qué? -pregunta Sirius con la boca llena al sentirse observado, esparciendo migas por toda a mesa.  
>-Nada -contesta Remus con calma.<br>-Come -le ordena apuntando su plato sacudiendo vagamente el tenedor en su dirección.  
>-Sí... -obedece bajando la mirada y hundiendo la cucharilla en el pudín de frutos rojos. Sintiéndose enrojecer.<p>

No importa, Sirius no lo nota, está demasiado ocupado con su pastel.

Remus come lento. Envuelto en una sensación que se balancea entre algo bueno y malo a la vez, no se le hace fácil tragar. Se siente incómodo, pero de un modo agradable. Y sabe que es ilógico. Hace una bola de pensamiento que crece y se enmaraña, complicando demasiado algo que es simple. Suspira y levanta la vista para seguir observando, sabe que ha enrojecido otro poco y necesita jugo, o agua, o aritmancia, o runas (lo que sea por favor!).

Y Sirius sigue comiendo postre, perdido en el azúcar, ajeno a todo lo demás.

**^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^·.·^**


End file.
